Forseen
by Daughter of Malkav
Summary: Iona had been living peacefully in her village, until certain circumstances and a certain..man foece her out of a tranquil existance.
1. Coming

Disclaimer:

Only Iona is mine. Maybe someday I'll be kidnapped by Dracula and toegtehr we'll take over the world, but I'm not holding my breath.

Chapter 1: Meet Iona

Iona was used to not fitting in. It seemed to be her place in life to wander from person to person as idly as a mayfly alighting on them only to die seconds later. It didn't bother her. She pushed it from her mind an idle thought, smiling faintly as she hoisted her precious few belongings over her shoulder as a passerby crossed himself and continued  
walking. Villagers could be so flight. One would think they would be used to her, having lived there all her life but apparently…she shrugged.

It was her first time leaving the village. In Transylvania your life was set, you were born in your village, you married you produced more peasants and then you died. She highly doubted that it would be much different elsewhere. She wasn't a cynic per say, but people everywhere tended to be the same. She knew where she was going, though how exactly  
she would get there remained a mystery.

It shouldn't be too difficult. The merchants came through all of the time. If they could do it, so could she. She sighed and pushed her straw blonde hair out of her eyes, someone had to warn them.

It had been an odd vision, not like the normal cat being hit by a runaway cart, but something…big. She was surprised that no one had come to check out the screams, but then she sighed, shaking her head. No she wasn't. But she felt like she felt like she ought to be; that it should be some grand shock to realize everyone was terrified of her. That was the funny thing. They came at night whispering at her door about love spells and begging her to tell the future of their sons, their harvests. She told them whatever suited her at the time; often simply what they wanted to hear. It was all they would have listened to anyway.

This was different however. She had never seen the man in the vision, and he fascinated her in an odd sort of way. It wasn't physical; she had seen the village girls and their swains roll around in the hay before and examined with a clinical eye exactly what it was that made them so friendly in the winter months. He was attractive enough she supposed, but cold in a way that chilled her thoroughly.

Something wasn't right, and she intended to find out exactly what it was. All she had to go on was a name and a face. The face was unkown…but the name was Dracula.


	2. Waiting

Disclaimer:

Nope, still not mine. And my hopes were so high…

He had seen her. And he knew that she was coming. It showed in every determined line of her frail frame. How delightful. It was always convenient when they decided to come to you, it saved the effort of actually leaving the castle. Convenient when one had been trapped for time beyond counting, he snarled. Though no, that wasn't true. He could count every day, every year and every hour. Seven billion nine-hundred and eighty-three thousand, give hundred and twenty six miserable…or was it twenty seven.

He couldn't let himself forget. It's who he was. He was pain. How terribly…melodramatic. He allowed a tiny smile to quirk the corner of his mouth. He would deal with her easily enough. Deal with her as he had dealt perhaps with so many sweet young girls come to defeat him before. There were so much more interesting things one could do with a stake.

Aleera watched him out of the corner of her eye, twirling a bit of hair around her finger, her mouth decidedly in a pout. "You have so little time for us now, Master….you seem so troubled…"

He allowed the smile to fully form, stretching the corners of his lips. "How can you say that, my sweet?" He cupped her chin in a pale white hand as she nuzzled against him like an oversized cat. How very cute. In away it was very much the way one would think of some sort of household pet. She was undoubtedly lovely, his taste was superb, but the space between her ears consisted mostly of air.

A pleasant amusement, as were all of his wives. It amused him to have such a variety of appearance and so little to distinguish them inside. Such passionate dedication to him… so terribly flattering, if he did say so himself.

Her face tilted up to him, like a flower to the sun. "It has been ages since we have flown among the villages, since you have joined is in our revels, our beds…"

So that was the problem. He could see Verona's hand in this, pulling the strings of the younger girl, stroking his ego so prettily. Whatever she wanted, it would probably be more than simply loneliness, and cold sheets. Perhaps he should look into it closer, but more important matters called.

"My sweet, you know there are other matters that concern me." Gently he pushed her away from her, ignoring with long practice the shrieks of disappointment emitting from her pretty throat. They ended as quickly as they had begun with a harsh slap to the face, and he closed his eyes rather enjoying the sudden silence.

Aleera faded into the background, to report to Verona no doubt. They did so enjoy their little plots, and petty displays of independence. Still, there were more important things to consider. The girl who was coming…

She was useful, she would bring him power. And failing that, he imagined she would probably taste pretty good on rye bread.


End file.
